What I Wanted
by mywordsareyours
Summary: She wonders how he thinks that all of this—the sold-out shows, the world-wide tours, the platinum selling albums—could compare to having him alone. Because he was all she really wanted. Nick & Miley.


** mileycyrus: in one of my favorite cities with my favorite people. guess where i am and what im doing. i will never tell. :)**

Her eyes scan over the tweet again. He'll call. Any second now, he'll see it and call her.

And, just like that, his face and name light up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey," he sighs, releasing a slow breath in relief. "What are you doing?"

"Not much. Just hanging out. What about you?"

"Where are you?"

She grins. "Way to ignore my question, Nick."

"I saw your tweet," he presses. "You didn't tell me that you were going anywhere today. You said you had the day off from filming."

"I do."

"Then where—?"

"I'm...in the car," she offers. Glancing up, she spots Dani covering her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle her laughter. "I'm on a road trip with some friends."

"Doing what?"

"I thought you read my tweet. I said that I'd never tell."

He huffs low in annoyance. She can practically picture his fingers rolling endless knots into his hair. "But you said that I could tell you all about our first show tonight."

"You can. I can't wait to hear all about it." And, by this point, even Miley's having trouble keeping a straight face. "You guys start rehearsing yet?"

"I'm trying to start rehearsal, but Joe's being a pain in the ass."

Joe was supposed to be the one picking her up from the airport, but they both agreed that that plan wouldn't work. Nick always has an eye on Joe because a) he could hurt himself or b) he could end up disappearing. Within five minutes of not knowing where Joe was, Nick would have the entire venue on lockdown.

So Kevin and Dani offered to help out instead.

"Joe, cut it out! Sandwiches are for eating, not for pelting at my head!"

Joe volunteered to be the distraction. Apparently, it's working out pretty well.

"He's throwing food at you?"

"You'd think he's, like, a two year old or something." He groans again. "I have lettuce in my hair."

This time, Miley laughs out loud. "You should probably take care of that."

"I will. Then, I'm going to tackle Joe, and then I have to find Kev."

_Good luck with that considering he__'__s with me_, she thinks.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere."

"I bet he's onstage practicing his umbrella scene for Lovebug. Have I told you how ridiculous it is?"

"You're just angry because you didn't think of it—"

"I have to go, Miles."

She frowns as the dial tone fills her ear. "He's pissed," she announces. "You know, maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe I should've waited until you guys played some shows first before visiting."

"Nah," Kevin replies. "He's just worked up and stressed because he doesn't think we're ready. We've been rehearsing for two weeks. We're solid." He taps her knee in reassurance. "Besides, my dad thought it'd be good for you to be here. He wouldn't have invited you otherwise."

So Miley sits back and smiles. It _is_ good that she's here. Good for Nick and for her.

* * *

Miley can hardly contain the butterflies in her stomach as she and Kevin duck through the halls of the stadium. She hears his phone buzzing in his pocket every few seconds. It's Nick, calling to find out where he is and what he's doing. Luckily, he won't have to wait much longer.

"Joe!"

He's there. He's so close that she can hear his voice.

She and Kevin sneak through the door leading to the stage, and then she can see them. Joe and Nick are on the main platform. Nick is busily barking orders to his older brother while his left hand keeps his phone attached to his ear.

"It's a front flip, Joe," he shouts. "Not a front fall all over your face. If you can't nail this within the next hour, we're going to have to rechoreograph the entire Much Better sequence."

"Dude, I'm trying—"

"Dani!" His voice hitches up an octave at the sight of his brother's girlfriend. "Hey, where's Kevin? I've been calling him."

"He's right over there," she replies, pointing in the direction in which Kevin and Miley are hiding.

He leads the way out, blocking Miley's body as best as he can. "Sorry, bro. I had to run out for a second."

"You left?" Nick hisses, completely horrified. "We're playing a show tonight. You can't just up and go for no reason."

"I think it was for a pretty good reason."

As soon as Miley's in front of him, something in Nick changes. Or maybe everything changes. His arms fall to his sides. His eyes narrow. His lips twitch up into an unsure smile.

She simply shrugs. "Hi."

And then he's moving. Slowly, at first. He brushes past Joe, bumping into his shoulder. Then, he jogs down the catwalk. Hops off the stairs. Sprints up the aisle until she's right there.

His hands cup her cheeks, pulling her forehead right against his. "Hi," she says again.

"Hi," he exhales. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Nick sighs. Then, he leans in, kissing her everywhere and anywhere his lips can reach. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"I know," she giggles. "I missed you, too."

His mouth finally finds hers. He kisses her so roughly that it feels like they've been apart for two years instead of two weeks. But she doesn't care. She's sixteen and in love and so, so happy.

Unfortunately, someone else _does_ care.

"Ahem," Joe cuts in.

Miley hides her rosy face in the crook of Nick's neck as he waves the rest of them off. "Take five," he says. "Or ten."

As they wander off, Nick and Miley stay put. His arms wrap around her waist as she clings to his shoulders. Simply content in being together.

"You told me you were going on a road trip."

"I was," she argues. "I had to take a road trip from the airport to the venue."

"With some friends?"

"Kevin and Dani, obviously."

He grins. "Don't you think you could've been a little more specific?"

"Sure, but then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

Nick leans down, tipping his head against hers. "I can't believe you're really here. I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You dream about me?"

"Every night. Sometimes, it's the only way that I can be with you."

She holds him closer, suddenly aware that they're swaying to some inaudible beat. "I tried setting up video chat dates with you."

"You know it's not the same."

"But you didn't even return my calls."

"Because I've been busy, Miles. My schedule's packed with album promo and tour prep. I can't just—"

"—Pick up the phone and talk to your girlfriend for five minutes?"

"Miley, I'm sorry," he pleads as she turns away from him. "Miley, hey. It's not like that. You're always on my mind, baby."

She bites at her lip. It's already starting—the apologizes, the pet names, the cooing tone of his voice. He'll do everything he can to make up for being an absentee boyfriend, and they'll be okay for a while. Then, they'll be apart, and it'll all fall apart.

"I love you," he says, combing his fingers through her hair. "You know how much I love you, Mi."

"Yeah."

"So then don't worry about it. We're together. Everything's gonna be perfect now."

_If only now meant the same as forever_, she thinks.

Suddenly, she's lifted into the air. "Nick," she squeals, clutching him even tighter. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just happy. That's all."

"Mhm," she hums, gazing into his eyes, "me too."

Before she has a chance to kiss him again, his parents head over from another set of doors. "Hi, Miley," his mother says. "Glad to see you."

"Thanks. You, too."

"Did you get here all right?"

"Yep. No problems at all."

She smiles. "And I'm guessing Nicholas was very surprised?"

"Yeah," he answers, finally placing Miley back down. "Very surprised."

Kevin Sr. clears his throat. "I was thinking we could surprise the fans tonight, too. Maybe you and Miley could sing Before The Storm."

Nick blinks. "Why?"

"Well, she's here. So why not?"

"We haven't even rehearsed it, Dad. I didn't even know she was going to be here until five minutes ago. Besides, I want Miles to be able to watch the show. We can give her a seat in our section—"

"Don't you think it'd be a great way to kick off the tour, though? Think of how shocked everyone will be. Think of how many will want to download the song."

"But Before The Storm is an album only song."

"Exactly."

And now, Miley gets it. She wasn't brought out here for Nick. She was brought here to boost his career.

"Nick—"

"You want to, Miles?" he asks, cutting her off. "We'd have to rehearse through the afternoon, but we can make it work by tonight."

Her heart sinks a little. It's an all too familiar feeling—the one of constantly being second choice.

"Yeah, Nick," she says, offering her best smile. "Whatever you want."

* * *

**From: Joe**

**S.O.S.!**

Miley's still laughing to herself as she makes her way to the boys. Her boots click-clack against the tile floor, like a drummer summoning the troops for their mission. Her mission is simply to save Joe and Kevin from Nick.

"If you forget the words, look at me," she can hear Nick say. "I'll mouth them to you. I'll be mouthing them the whole time. I'll even take over vocals if you need me to."

"Okay, Nick."

"Don't fuck up the flips, either. It's the first show. We don't need anything going wrong."

"Nick," Joe huffs, "I'm not gonna fuck up. Just chill."

Instead, Miley listens as Nick turns on his other brother. "This Lovebug sequence better look good. If the fans don't like it—"

"They'll love it. Everyone loves it."

"I don't."

"Hey, I'm using it to buy you time. What if your levels are off, and you need to get something to eat?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about your own performance."

"Hi, fellas," Miley says once she's finally turned the last corner. "Almost ready to go on?"

"Yeah," Nick replies. "I was just going over some last minute stuff with the guys."

"I'm sure they'll do great. You'll _all_ do great." She swings her arm around his narrow hips, pulling him closer and giving his brothers a chance to escape. "You okay?"

Nodding, he tilts his head to hers. "Mhm. Just nervous, I guess."

"Baby, I've watched the three of you rehearse all day. You're more than ready for this."

"Well, I know _I_ am."

"_Nick_."

"And they are, too," he adds reluctantly. "What about you? Are you gonna be all right?"

"Of course, I am. I should be the least of your concerns."

Nick laughs. "Don't worry. You are."

Then again, she already knew that.

They're called to get ready to go. Nick bumps his knuckles to his brothers' before climbing into the black case that will carry him to the stage. "C'mon, Miles. You're riding with me."

She grabs his hands once he's offered them, helping her onto his lap. The top is shut and locked. "Hmm," she murmurs, "it's kind of scary in here. You're gonna have to do this every night?"

"Yeah, but tonight's the only night I'll have you with me."

"I don't want to think about that."

"Me either."

He cranes his mouth, pressing their lips together. And, for a moment, Miley wishes they could stay like this forever. Safe in their own little world with nothing but each other.

It's too dark to see his face, but she can hear the concern in his voice when he asks, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

"Mi..."

"I'm fine. Promise," she says, combing through his curls. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About you and me."

His hand falls to her thigh, skimming along the skin beneath her dress. "We're fine, aren't we? I mean, there's nothing wrong with us."

There's a sudden thundering of applause as they're wheeled through the arena. It catches her off-guard, and she loses concentration for a moment. Unable to think of anything else but the deafening noise surrounding them.

"Baby," Nick prods, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Did I say something?"

"No, Nick. It's fine. We're fine. Just like you said."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

He pulls her closer. "I can't lose you, Miles. I can't."

"You won't, Nick." She holds him tight, clinging to him, clinging to everything that they are together. "I'm right here."

They stay just like that until the case comes to a stop beneath the stage. The cover is lifted off, and Nick is pulled to his brothers, his fingers firmly curled around Miley's.

"Tell me you love me," he says while they're ushered to the platform.

She smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nick lowers his mic and leans in to kiss her. "I love you so much."

"All right, Nick," his father calls. "It's time to start."

His hand slips from hers as he climbs up beside Joe. She can hear the music reach a crescendo. The fans screaming in anxious anticipation.

"This is all for you, Miles," Nick shouts. "It's all for you. Always."

She wonders how he thinks that all of this—the sold-out shows, the world-wide tours, the platinum selling albums—could compare to having him alone.

* * *

"We killed it tonight. Most epic night ever."

Miley throws her head back in laughter. "Oh yeah, Joe? It was that good?"

"Definitely."

Nick grins. "And it's obviously all because of you, Miles."

"I know. The show would've sucked without me."

"You've got that right," Joe teases. "You should just perform with us every night. It'll be the Miley Cyrus Tour featuring Jonas Brothers."

"I mean, I guess you guys are still good enough to open for me."

"Jeez, Miles," Kevin jokes, feigning hurt, "when did you become such an egomaniac?"

"Do you know who she's dating?"

"Hey," Nick cries, smacking Joe's arm. "Be nice."

"At least _you__'__re_ being nice now. You were freaking out all day, and then after you fell I thought you—"

"I only fell because you—"

But Miley pinches his hip, hears him hiss. "The show was great, guys," she says. "You all were amazing."

And that seems to be all they need to hear. The doors open at their floor, and the boys pile out. Whooping and hollering as they stampede down the hall.

"Easy, boys," Denise says. "Take it easy."

Miley runs forward to catch them, almost tackling Nick in the process. He grabs her waist, spinning her into his side, and keeping her close. "I think this is the best day of my entire life."

"And I think you're crazy."

He pouts, but kisses her cheek anyway. They're almost to their rooms when his father calls for their attention. "Boys, we need to go over the schedule for tomorrow."

Miley feels Nick hesitate. She squeezes his fingers, rising on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Can't you worry about tomorrow, tomorrow?"

He nods. "We'll talk about it in the morning, Dad."

"You're gonna have a four-thirty wake-up call, then."

"Fine. That's fine. Goodnight."

Nick reaches for his room key, beeping the door open once they get there. He holds it for her, and just as it's about to close, there's another voice. "Hey, guys. Wait for me."

Nick pushes his hand to his brother's chest as he appears in the doorway. "Not tonight, Joe."

"But we always share a room on tour."

"Not _tonight_, okay?"

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In Frankie's room."

"All of my stuff is here."

"So borrow his."

"You expect me to fit in Frank's clothes?"

Nick huffs. He glances over his shoulder to Miley. "Give me a second, all right?"

She nods and watches as the two of them step outside. Ordinarily, she'd try to help Nick out. But she's going to leave this conversation between them.

Instead, Miley decides to get ready for bed. Nick's suitcase is sitting open on the floor in front of one of the mattresses. After sifting through it for a moment, she tugs out one of his V-necks and heads into the bathroom.

It's when she's changed and combing through her hair that she hears the door open again. She grins when her ears only track the sound of one pair of footsteps. Not that she had any doubts anyway. She knew Nick would take care of it.

"Everything okay?" she asks once he finally finds her.

"Yeah," he answers, leaning against the doorframe. "I had to explain some stuff to him because he's..."

"Joe?"

"Exactly, because he's Joe."

Miley giggles as she slips past him. "I hope he's not upset that we kicked him out."

"He understands."

"Oh?"

"I mean, he gets that we want to be alone." He steps closer, breathes in slow. "I still can't believe you're here, Mi."

"I've been here all day."

"I know, but I think by the time it actually settles in, you'll be leaving."

"Well, I hope not."

His lips twitch into a small smile. "I'm just gonna get ready for bed. I'll be back in a minute."

But she catches his hand as he turns. She tugs him along as she runs and leaps across the bed, the two of them tumbling and giggling across the sheets.

He's still a little out of breath when he looks over to her. "What was that for?"

"I wanted you to come to bed now."

"Oh."

There's a glimpse of a shy smile on his face before he leans over. The tip of his nose nudges her cheek, encouraging her lips to his. If Miley was going to do this her way, she'd simply pounce on him. But Nick is Nick. So she lets him take charge because that's the way he thinks it's supposed to be.

When he finally does climb over her, she lets out a soft sigh of relief. Her hands tug lightly at the hem of his shirt. He gets the hint. With his knees on either side of her hips, Nick sits up and pulls the material over his head.

Miley grins as he looks down at her, still sitting there. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just—" Nick leans down, his lips barely ghosting over her own. "I haven't stopped thinking about it, Miles. I _can__'__t_ stop thinking about it."

Her eyes blissfully close as he kisses her again. Instantaneously, she's brought back to Tybee. When he gave himself completely to her, and she knew right then and there how much he loved her.

"The first time?" she says, even though she doesn't have to.

"Mhm. And the second and the third."

"There wasn't a third time."

"I wish there was."

It's not like him to talk like that. She's blushing as she pushes him off, the two of them laying face to face. "Shh."

"What's with you? It's just me."

"You're being weird."

"Sorry," he murmurs, grinning all the while. And Miley can't help but smile either.

She feels it shift, then. The transition into their own little space where it's just them. The most comfortable place she's ever known.

Nick presses his palm to hers, interlaces their fingers. "I want you to stay with me tomorrow."

"I know. I wish I could, but I have to get back to Georgia."

"You don't film on Sundays."

"That doesn't mean that I can go with you to Tulsa."

"Yes, it does."

She can't resist pressing a kiss to his mouth as he pouts at her. "You're so needy."

"The only thing I need is you."

It's such a typical Nick Jonas response, but Miley cracks up anyway. But then she remembers that Joe is the only one who knows she's in here. That she's supposed to be in her own room down the hall. They both move to cover her mouth, Miley rolling onto her back during the process.

"Shh," he murmurs in her ear before kissing the skin below it. "Gotta be quiet."

She nods in understanding, but Nick doesn't move his hand. He keeps his palm pressed against her as his lips suck along her neck. And all she can do is give into it. Her head falling against the pillow as her eyes flutter close.

Miley only opens them again when his nose nudges hers. His fingers have drifted down to her shirt now. "Hands up, okay?"

It's a question that doesn't need to be asked. They both know that she'd never say no. That she can't say no. She moves her arms over her head and lets Nick pull the shirt off her, throwing it over his shoulder and onto the floor.

Miley can't deny the certain thrill she feels when Nick looks at her. Like she's the best thing he's ever seen. There's the pride that comes along with knowing that he wants her. That his options are limitless, but _he wants her_.

She coaxes him down to her. There's an initial jolt that courses through her blood at the feel of his skin against hers, but it fades. Because that's just the way they've always been around each other. Vulnerable and bare.

His fingers touch at the framework of her face. Along her hairline. The bridge of her nose. The strong bones in her cheeks. "I love you," he says. "God, I love you so much."

"I know, Nick."

"I don't tell you enough."

"You don't have to," she says. "I already know."

He kisses her soft. And then he moves down to her throat, letting his lips press over her pulse. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything."

She can feel him smile against her skin. Her answer is rewarded with more kisses, each one progressing lower than the last. And when he finally reaches her breasts, her whole body arches into him.

"Nicholas."

His hips press into hers at the sound of his name. Miley's fingers tighten around his hair as his jeans rough up against her skin. It hurts, but it feels good, too. Everything he's doing feels good.

As his attention shifts to her other breast, Miley runs her nails down his back. His skin is so warm and so smooth. He feels strong above her and that only makes her feel all the more safer in his arms. Like this is where she's supposed to be. Meant to be.

She whimpers when he continues his journey south. A trail of open-mouthed kisses are led down to her stomach. His teeth graze lightly against her hip, marking her in a well-hidden place. A place that only he'll see.

But there are parts of him that only she knows, too. When Nick is satisfied with the bruise blooming on her skin, he leans away. Miley presses on his shoulders and gets him on his back. And then he's splayed out beneath her. All hers to enjoy.

He's blushing as he smiles up at her. "What is it?"

She shrugs. "Nothing. I just…"

I just don't want to forget what you look like. I don't want to forget this moment. I don't want to forget us.

"I just love you. That's all."

"Love you, too," he replies eagerly. "Now, c'mere, so I can kiss you."

His hands tighten over her hips, encouraging her down to him. She keeps one hand braced on his stomach for balance. The other moves lower. Palming and rubbing him through his jeans.

Nick inhales sharp. His whole body stuttering at the contact. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, yes."

And then his hands are there with hers. The two of them struggling to get the material loose and off his hips. He rolls over her once he's finally free. Miley just staring up at him, her blue eyes wide in anticipation.

His fingers are trembling as they close over the lace of her underwear. He gets a light grip at the material and keeps looking at her. Giving her one last opportunity to stop him. His self-restraint is fading as it is, and he knows that he won't be able to hold back for much longer.

But she doesn't resist. She squeezes his bicep, encouraging him to move. And so he does. Removes that last physical barrier between them.

He's not discreet, either, as he looks her over. Miley's more than aware of his eyes gazing upon every inch of skin. When his eyes find hers again, she can tell that he wants to say something. Tell her how beautiful or stunning or gorgeous she is without sounding too cliche.

Instead of words, though, he moves between her legs. His mouth presses to the inside of each of her thighs before settling between them. She stifles a cry as his tongue darts out, touching and tasting so intimately.

This still feels so new to her. Neither of them are to blame. She knows that. That it's partly the distance. Partly because of their parents being around whenever they _are_ together. Partly because they were so young when this all started. And mostly because of the values and morals that were pushed onto him from the very beginning. What would Kevin and Denise think if they knew what their son was up to right now?

"Nick," she cries as he sucks at her skin. "Just like that."

Sometimes, she wonders if she's to blame. If she pushed him or pressured him to give her more. But in moments like these she knows it isn't true. That he wants it just as much as she does.

He's added his fingers now. They curl and press into her, urging her forward. Driving her closer to her climax. Miley's fingers tighten in the sheets. She pulses her hips down against him. Before she can even consider slowing down, trying to make this last longer, she's gone. Her whole body rolling through the waves.

Nick continues to lick at her, his tongue moving lazily as she comes down from her high. Then she draws him up to her. Kisses him full on the mouth. She's never felt more satisfied, but somehow she wants more.

She wraps her hand around his length. He groans at the pressure. Shuts his eyes as she jerks him slowly. "Miley…"

"Nick…" she teases.

He smiles. His fingers touch down to where she's still wet from him. "Can I have you?" he asks.

Miley nods. "Always."

He sinks into her, then. One fluid thrust that instantly fills her. Completes her. Makes her whole. She hears Nick let out a sweet sigh of contentment. She's not even surprised that he feels the exact same way.

His hips pull out just a bit before sliding forward again. Each time a little further than the last. Their rhythm is off at first. Nick struggles to keep a steady pace, making it hard for her to meet his movements. Until they finally connect in that first undulation as one.

Nick hisses loud at the friction. "Breathe, baby," she reminds him, stroking his shaking arms. "You have to breathe."

He nods, and she pulls him down to her. She kisses and bites at his swollen lips. Trying to give him something else to concentrate on. They're moving easily in sync now, and if he focuses too much on it, it's going to be over much too soon for her liking.

Miley keeps him close. His skin is damp beneath her fingertips. She knows that his body is straining to please her and remain composed at the same time.

"Miles," he gasps. "Feels so good inside you."

Her walls involuntarily constrict around him at his confession, making him groan. "Shh," she pleads. "Please don't."

His eyes squeeze shut as he thrusts harder. Strokes deeper. "C'mon, Mi," he murmurs, urging her along. Wanting to speed up the pace. Feel more of her.

Miley twists her head, moaning into the pillow. "Nick."

He lowers his mouth to her breast. Her hands clasp around his neck as he latches on, encouraging him. Her head still wants to make this last, but her body wants him. She wants all of him. Now.

She draws her legs up to his hips, increasing the pressure. It's a wordless signal that she's ready to go, and Nick gets the hint. He moves faster. Hips pressing into hers as quick as he can. He gets his fingers on her, too. Touching at her right where they're joined.

Miley can barely catch her breath. She's focused on only one thing: getting her release. Nick is quickly getting her there. Her hand finds his just as she cries out his name. Her whole body finding relief in complete ecstasy.

Nick pulses into her once, twice before reaching his own end. She can feel him spilling into her. Releasing and giving her everything he has.

He's breathing so loud that the sound seems to echo off the walls. Miley tries to ease him back down. Kisses him slow and deep until his body eventually relaxes. Finally having complete satisfaction.

He pulls out and lies down next to her. He pushes the damp strands of hair away from her eyes and kisses her forehead. She rubs his shoulder affectionately. Smiles as his mouth lingers against her skin. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," he answers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Nick moves a hand to her waist, strokes at her ribs. "I don't want you to go. I miss you so much."

She touches her lips to the underside of his jaw. "I miss you, too, baby."

"It's just unfair. We shouldn't have to be apart."

"But we do. If we can make it through this summer, though—if we really try to make this work…"

"We will. I promise. Whatever it takes."

Her heart pumps faster. This is what she wanted. For him to put them first. For nothing else to matter.

She kisses his mouth, sealing the promise. "At least we're together now," she says, stroking his length. "We should enjoy it while we can."

And with a quiet murmur of her name, Nick rolls her back under him.

* * *

It's dark when she wakes up. The lights are off now, and someone's closed the curtains. It's cold, too. All she really wants is to curl up in these blankets and sleep for a few more hours. To cuddle with Nick until the sun rises.

As his name floats through her head, she feels him stretch over her. "Morning," he says.

Miley breathes in deep. His skin is saturated with the scents of sweat and her perfume. "It can't be morning," she mumbles against his chest. "It's not light out."

"It's a quarter to five. Early wake-up call, remember?"

"Oh…right."

He laughs. "You can still sleep. I'm gonna shower. I just didn't want you to wake up and not know where I was."

"Okay."

He presses his lips to her temple and then to her mouth. Miley groans as he gets up, untangling himself from her. "Joe'll be here in a half hour," he says, pulling the blankets to her shoulders. "Get some rest until then, baby."

Miley listens as he moves. His feet pad against the carpet, pausing as he digs through his bag. And then he goes again. The light turns on in the bathroom. The water runs in the shower.

And what is she doing? Yeah, she'd like a few more minutes of sleep. But spending some extra quality time with her boyfriend sounds so much more inviting.

She chases after him. She slides through the glass door, and Nick doesn't even jump as she gets her arms around him. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Miley rolls her eyes. "I was two seconds behind you."

"Well, I want you around me all the time," he says, pressing her against the tile. "Always."

* * *

Her skin's wrinkling by the time she manages to get one foot out of the shower. Nick's still tugging on her arm. Trying to get her stay.

"Joe's gonna be here soon."

"He can wait."

"In the hallway?"

"He'll be fine."

She laughs. "And you'll be fine if you're alone in there for five minutes."

"Hey," he pouts, "I helped _you_ wash off."

"Yeah, that wasn't the only thing you did."

He's grinning now as she leans in to kiss him. And Nick's almost successful this time in pulling her back in. Almost.

"Rinse off your hair, okay?" Miley says, getting two feet on the rug. "I'm gonna get you some clothes in the meantime."

"I brought clothes in here."

"But I'm going to wear them."

"Thief."

"Nicholas, get back in there."

"I'm going," he replies. And with a smile, he shuts the shower door.

Miley's giggling as she throws on his shirt. Steps into his boxers. She wraps her hair up in her towel and heads out to the bedroom. Nick's clothes are organized to a T in his suitcase, so it doesn't take long to find something for him to wear.

She's interrupted, though, by a knock at the door. Miley gets up, peers through the peephole.

"I figured it was you," she says as she lets Joe in.

"And I thought _you__'__d_ still be sleeping. Seriously, what are you doing up?"

She shrugs. "Nick had to get up, so…."

"You _are_ aware that the sun isn't even up yet, aren't you?"

"Yep."

He narrows his eyes. "You're crazy."

"I think we both knew that already."

Joe laughs. "True. Very true."

"Hey, Mi, what's taking you so—_oh_."

He stops where he is, eyes focusing on Joe. Miley's own eyes are trained on Nick's fingers. The way they're gripping the towel wrapped around his hips just a bit tighter. And Joe's eyes are flickering between the two of them.

"Ugh," he groans. "I came in here to shower."

Nick blinks. "You still can."

"Yeah, right. I'm not going in there after you two…"

"After we…?"

Joe throws his hands up. "It's not clean in there anymore."

Miley bursts into laughter. "It's a shower, Joe. Of course, it's clean."

"It's not, thanks to you guys and your hormones."

Nick smirks. "Don't be so dramatic, Joseph. Take a shower so we can go get breakfast."

It takes another fifteen minutes to persuade him to. And then it's another half-hour before they head down to his parents' room where everyone is gathering. They've already arranged for a whole table full of food to be brought up. Nick and Miley load up their plates and make themselves comfortable on one of the couches.

"No," she says as his fork inches towards her French toast.

"Why not?"

Miley laughs, pushes his fork away with her own. "You should've gotten your own."

"I just figured that you'd share."

"Well, I'm not. I'll try some of your hash browns, though."

"No way," he replies, lifting his plate up. "This is a two-way street, babe."

She sticks out her bottom lip. "Please?"

"Don't pout at me."

"I'll stop if you give me a bite."

When he doesn't give in, she starts batting her eyes. And that's all it takes for his defenses to crumble. "You are the cruelest," he says, bringing a forkful to her mouth.

Miley smiles and swallows it down. "_You_ are the sweetest. Thank you, baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me some of yours now."

"No."

"No?" he gasps. "C'mon, Miles."

She squeals as he digs his fork into her arm. "All right. You don't have to be mean."

"You're being unfair."

Miley scoops some up for him, then. Slips it into his mouth. Nick hums in satisfaction. His tongue darts out over his lips, and Miley can't help herself. She can't stop herself from kissing him sweet and slow.

"I love you," she tells him.

"I love you more," he answers. "I love you so much more."

"Nicholas."

They both turn at the sound of Kevin Sr.'s voice. Find him hovering over them. "I'm trying to start our meeting. Can you pay attention please?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm listening."

And it kind of catches Miley off guard as he leans into her, his body nestling against hers. It feels good to have him so close. To breathe him in. To know this is real.

She reaches for his hand. She splays it open, touches at his palm. Feels the rough callouses. Threads her fingers through his.

He hums. It's so low she can barely hear it over the droning of his father's voice. But keeping her hand in his, he lifts it to his mouth. Presses his lips to each of her knuckles.

"—Miley at the airport."

Her ears twitch at the sound of her name. She feels Nick jump, too. "Sorry," she interrupts. "What was that?"

"We're going to drop you at the airport before the boys head to their radio interview."

"But, Dad, that interview's in less than two hours."

"I know. Finish eating so we can get going."

"Why does she have to leave so early? We're not leaving for Tulsa until tonight."

"I'm sure Miley has things she has to get back to."

"She doesn't," Nick argues as his dad turns away. "She's not filming until tomorrow. Dad, why can't she stay?"

Miley watches as he goes. Tries to plead his case. It's not going to work, though. Nothing will. She sang her song with them. Gave them more publicity. Did her job. Now, she has to go.

* * *

Nick doesn't say a word on the drive to the airport. She didn't expect him to. Having his whole family in the car doesn't allow for much privacy. But he won't look at her either. Just keeps her hand in his as he stares out the window.

She should've known this was going to happen. She should've stopped him before he went off with his dad. Who knows what kind of ideas he put into Nick's head? Actually, Miley does know. The kind where they shouldn't be together. How Nick should focus on the band and touring and working.

But she finally has him again. After everything, they're finally together. She'll be damned if she lets him go without a fight.

The silence is only broken when they get to the terminal. His brothers wish her a chorus of goodbyes. Nick gets out of the car with her. Takes her bag and walks with her a way to the doors.

"We'll be fine," she reminds him as his feet shuffle to a stop. "We're gonna make this work."

He sighs. "It's gonna be hard, Miles. I mean, I'm gonna be on the road for the next couple of months. And then, we have to head up to Canada to film—"

"Nicholas. Nick, look at me." She reaches for his other hand, tugs him in front of her. "Don't do this. Don't give up on us already."

"I'm not. It's just that my dad was pointing out how our schedules—"

"Don't listen to him. Please. Just think about us. The two of us. Together."

His eyes soften, then. He urges her closer, rests his forehead against hers. "We'll be together soon."

"Yes. Yes, we will. In a few months, baby. That's all we have to get through."

"And then no one can keep us apart."

"Right. You and me. We're all that matters."

"Nick!"

She grips him tighter as his dad calls his name. "I love you," she says before pressing her mouth to his.

He kisses her back, soft but sure. "I love you," he replies. "I love you, Miles."

"And we'll see each other soon."

Nick nods. "Real soon."

"Okay." She runs her thumb over his lips. "Be good. Try not to miss me too much."

"I can't make any promises."

He kisses her before she can fire back. And she wishes that it could last forever. That she'd never have to let him go.

But she does. "I'll call you when I land," she says.

"I'll be waiting."

Her fingers tighten around his one last time before she lets go. She turns quickly, not wanting to have to look in his eyes as she leaves. Instead, Miley reminds herself to keep walking.

Right before she reaches the doors, she stops. "Love—"

His back is to her as she whirls around. He's with his dad, now. Looking right up at him as he speaks.

And Miley already knows she's lost him.

* * *

**Just something I wrote a while ago after spending too much time listening to Before The Storm and reading through Miley's old tweets. Hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
